Maybe English Isn't So Bad
by luvsbitca
Summary: W/X, get an english assignment? OMG. anywho written about 2nd season.


Hey, I wrote this in 2000, second season here, and the poem are mine but this is pretty much all I own. Have fun.  
  
Maybe English Isn't so Bad  
  
By Moonbeam  
  
Willow sat at her desk trying to work out what to do for the English assignment. 'Write a poem that expresses something your afraid to say'. She had been sitting at her desk for the past hour trying to think of an idea. She had thought about writing a poem about vampires and had tried.  
  
They have pointy teeth  
  
They walk at night  
  
They are our predators  
  
And one of 'em is nice  
  
But only got that far before scrunching it up and putting in the bin. She'd had writer's block for the past 40 minutes and was getting bored and annoyed. When something caught her eye, the picture of Xander and her when they were seven and had sung 'You Are My Sunshine' in front of the class. Although Xander did all the singing, Willow had just stood there and gone red. Behind that was a picture of Oz and her, taken about a month ago. The supposedly Happy Couple. She had told everyone and tried to convince herself that she loved Oz and was over Xander. The truth however was, she loved Oz sure, but wasn't in love with him. She was in love with Xander, but was afraid to say somethi…  
  
"Of course," she said out loud, then began scribbling away quickly as she finally had inspiration.  
  
If you saw my frown  
  
would you brighten my day  
  
If you caught me looking at you  
  
would you smile back at me  
  
If you saw me cry  
  
would you comfort me  
  
My comfort is you  
  
If you saw a full moon  
  
would you go crazy  
  
If you saw a light  
  
would you follow it  
  
If you saw a shooting star  
  
would you make a wish  
  
My wish is you  
  
If you had a secret  
  
would you tell me  
  
If I told you a secret  
  
would you keep it  
  
My secret is you  
  
If you knew I loved you  
  
would you love me back  
  
If I gave you my heart  
  
would you break it  
  
Please don't break what I'm giving you  
  
She finished and made a decision. She was going to tell Oz the truth. She grabbed her stake and cross and left her house to finally tell Oz the truth she loved Xander. She was going to tell Xander too, and hope for the best.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She knocked on Oz's door and he answered immediately.  
  
"Hey Willow," noticing her determined expression he moved out of the way. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have to talk, actually I need to talk you need to listen, then we had to talk, but first things first can I sit? Good. Okay here goes. I was doing the English assignment I was telling you about, and I realised something. I love you but I'm not in love with you and it's not fair to keep going out with you when I am in love with someone else. But, I want you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart. And I really never meant to hurt you, but it belongs to him and it always has and I guess it always will. I am so sorry, but I love Xander and have to get it all out in the open."  
  
She turned to Oz and waited for a response, but wasn't ready for the one she got.  
  
"I guess I've always known that. And you should go tell him and I hope we can be friends when I stop hurting. Goodbye and good luck, Willow."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and showed her to the door. Willow paused at the door and said.  
  
"I really am sorry Oz, thank you and bye."  
  
"That's okay, bye,"  
  
Willow left the house and began the walk to Xander's house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander, had finished his assignment hours ago. He'd known the second the teacher had told them the assignment, what his would be about, and he read it once more.  
  
Do you see my eyes  
  
Do they deceive  
  
Do they tell you I don't care  
  
Do they lie  
  
Do they make you rethink the wish  
  
I hope they don't  
  
'cause then you would never know  
  
How much I care  
  
How much I love you  
  
He finished it and made a decision. He had to tell Willow, she may have Oz and love him but she still had to know. He grabbed his cross and stake and headed for the door. When he got there he opened it just as Willow is about to knock.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Xander, good your home I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, so do I, Will," he said stepping out onto the porch.  
  
"Well," they both said at the same time.  
  
"I was doing the assignment and…"  
  
"So was I and I came to the conclusion that I had to tell you that I love you and I know you have Oz and I know you love him but I still wanted you to know that I love you and would for ever."  
  
"As I was saying… you love me?. Well I love you too and because of the project I had no idea what to write then I saw your picture and realised I'd been fooling myself I still love you and as much as I tried to love Oz it just never compared. So I went over his house told him and broke up with him and…"  
  
She was cut of by Xander picking her up and twirling her around. He stopped and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, Will."  
  
"I love you Xand."  
  
Then they kissed and everything finally felt right.  
  
"Maybe, English isn't so bad," Xander said as her picked Willow up and twirled her around again before taking her into the house.  
  
The End 


End file.
